


Big Surprises in Small Packages

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: Khanolly Bites [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smirks as her eyes met his stare and he can see more than hear her sharp intake of breath. Mission accomplished.</p>
<p>John Harrison picks up a stranger in a bar for one night stand only to discover that she’s his new assistant when she shows up at Section 31 the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Surprises in Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> As always the characters don't belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.

He doesn’t hear the music as he eyes her from across the bar. She appears simple and nondescript; a fitted bright blue tank top and a black hip-hugging skirt cling to her curves as she sips on a drink. Her fingers are thin, nails trimmed back but the polish chipped at the corners. Her hair, changing in the light appeared mostly brown. Little white teeth bite her lip as she looked around. He smirks as her eyes met his stare and he can see more than hear her sharp intake of breath. Mission accomplished.

—

Her hand, small and delicate, is clutched tight in his as she pulls him up the stairs to her flat. She opens the door and pulls him inside. He waits as she closed the door behind her, his hands grappling at her waist as he pushed her up against the wall, his lips urgent against hers. He moved his lips to her neck, sweet smelling and intoxicating, as he sucked and nipped against her skin. She gasped as she felt his teeth graze her neck, her hand tangled in the dark hair at the back of his head. His false name falls from her lips in a whisper as her hand tugs, pulling a growl from deep in his throat.

He pushes his hips against hers, grinding his erection into her. Her hands fell from his hair to his trousers, unbuttoning them and shoving them down. He kicked them to the side as he grabbed her shirt and pulled, the buttons pinging off the wall and floor as he pulled it from her arms. Milky skin revealed to him was too tempting to refuse. His arm tightened around her waist as he felt her sag slightly upon pushing his hips into hers again. He hooks both hands under her thighs before picking her up, hitching her skirt up higher on her legs. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tight.

“Bedroom,” he growled, stepping away from the wall and walking her down the short hallway toward where he hoped her bedroom would be.

“Door on the left,” she replied, lips against his skin.

He deposited her on the bed and swiftly pulled her skirt and knickers off, tossing them to the floor before he straightened and pulled down his own pants. She sat up and grabbed the hem of his tight black shirt before clambering to her knees and pulled it over his head, forcing his fringe to fall into his eyes. She gasped as she looked up at him before her eyes fell to his proud erection, her tongue wetting her lips as she watched his hand slide smoothly over the member.

He watched her as she shifted on the bed, arousal and lust flooding her warm brown eyes as he just stared at her as his hand worked. Her own fingers slid to her folds, teasing her clit as she whined. He knelt down quietly, not wanting to disturb her as her eyes closed at the feel of her own fingers. She yelped as his tongue dragged lazily along the apex of her thighs. Her fingers ceased their movements as he dove toward her with renewed fervor. His tongue was quick and nimble. He growled lowly as her hands dove into his hair, tugging and pulling and pushing his face further into her dripping cunt. He sucked and swirled his tongue over her clit. He could feel her legs shaking on either side of his head and he stopped. He didn’t want her to come just yet. No, he wanted to enjoy every quivering of those powerful walls against his cock.

He slowly climbed over her, leaving a wet trail of kisses and light nips against her belly. He stopped for a moment at her breasts and swirled his tongue around each nipple in turn, his thumb gracing over the hardened nub as he worked the opposite. Her breathy sighs were pure music to his ears. He stopped and held himself up above her, staring down at her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. “You’re sure?” he said, his thumb trailing over her bottom lip as he watched her.

“Yes,” she breathed, pulling him down into a searing kiss. She moaned, as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. Reaching down between them, she wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly guided him into her. He buried his head into the crook of her neck as he pushed into her, a low groan forcing itself from his throat. He paused for a moment once fully seated before he began to move. Something finally snapped, the carefully created façade crashed down and his true self emerged, powerful, forceful, possessive, as his hips snapped against hers. Skin slapped against skin, sweat dripped from his forehead into his eyes. His hands grabbed her wrists and held them tight above her head as he moved faster and faster. Her eyes were squeezed tight and he grabbed her chin forcing her face up.

“Open your eyes,” he growled.

She slowly opened her eyes, clearly struggling to keep them opened. He released her chin, his other hand still holding both her wrists tight in his, before sliding his free hand between them and rubbed his thumb over that sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. She screamed as she came in a sudden wave. He continued to thrust in her as her walls pulsed around him; his hips shuddered as he finally reached his own release with a strangled groan. He waited a moment while his cock continued to twitch before he pulled out of her and flopped to the side of the bed.

She curled up on her side facing him, her head resting on her hand as she stared at him. He looked at her and brushed her hair back from her forehead. She smiled serenely, her eyes drifting closed. He waited until her breathing grew deep and even before he carefully slid from the bed. He pulled a blanket that had been kicked to the floor up over her before he collected his own clothes and quickly dressed and slipped from her flat.

—

“Commander Harrison, your new science officer has arrived. Please meet and assign Lieutenant Molly Hooper,” came the voice of some plebian he never bothered to learn nor remember the name of. John turned, his eyes still directed to the PADD in his hands. “Lieutenant Hooper, welcome to Section 31, I will need you to…” he began before raising his eyes and staring at the small woman dressed in black with a blue Starfleet insignia pin on the collar delineating her department. Her eyes were wide as she stared back at him, her lips parted. John cleared his throat before continuing and pulling up her information on the PADD. “It says here you are skilled in xenopathology, but are also knowledgeable in weaponry. Excellent, please report to Commander…erm…Commander Wilkes in weapons design facility.”

“Yes, sir,” Molly replied automatically.

John grabbed her arm as she made to pass by him. She looked up at him stubbornly. “I hope last night will not interfere in your performance in the section, Molly,” he said quietly so only she could hear.

“As you said yourself, _Commander_ , I am particularly skilled in xenopathology and knowledgeable in weaponry, I suggest you best remember that,” she replied bitterly, jerking her arm out of his grip before stomping off to her station, her long pony tail swinging madly in her wake.

John watched her leave with eyes narrowed. He hadn’t seen that side of her last night and found himself quite enjoying it. Perhaps Molly Hooper had more to offer him than just her skilled hands and a quick shag.


End file.
